


Big Meany!

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Nonconsensual Painplay, Stabbing and Biting and Burning oh my, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Visiting the mirror world was fun for Popee. He could hang out with the better version of Kedamono, he could bask in attention from his mirror self, and he could blow up as much stuff as he wanted.It’d just about be perfect, except that Mirror Popee keptwhining.And that was no fun, no fun at all. So Popee decided to stop him from whining, one way or another.





	

Popee didn’t like his mirror twin at _ all.  _ He was so whiny! And weak! And annoying annoying  _ annoying, _ for the way he followed Popee around just because he saved him one time.

Saving him was easy, anyway. He could save himself if he wanted to. Mirror Kedamo wasn’t that bad; he was easily distracted, and he could even be fun to hang out with. So why was little whiny mirror baby so hung up on Popee being nice and helpful?

Well, if Popee couldn’t get rid of him, the least he could do was try to make him more tolerable. He decided to set the training behind a tent, because he figured the scaredy cat would probably like feeling sheltered or something. He was sitting on the ground currently, staring up at Popee with starry eyes.

He crossed his arms and considered the other Popee. How to make him more brave? He thought very hard about it, for at least two minutes.

Then he came to a decision and grinned widely. Mirror Popee gave a wobbly smile in return, apparently unsure but willing to go along with whatever he decided on. Turning around, he began to dig a hole in the ground. The other boy tried to see over his shoulder, but Popee drove his elbow into his ribs to force him back.

It didn’t take very long to set up, and then Popee was leaning back to look at what he’d made with satisfaction. He let the mousy idiot see it now, and then giggled as he heard scrambling sounds. It wouldn’t be  _ that _ easy to get away!

Before his twin could run far Popee’d already caught him by the tail. He yanked back, forcing him closer to the shallow pit full of knife blades. It wasn’t very wide at all. He could jump over it no problem.

Still, he shook and teared up, clutching Popee’s clothes like that’d help anything. Popee shook him off and nudged him towards the pit. A simple test of courage was  _ nothing. _

Mirror Popee swallowed hard, closed his eyes, and backed up a step. Then he was running forwards, apparently deciding to do it before Popee could shove him. It was the first smart thing he’d done all day, in Popee’s opinion.

But of  _ course  _ the imitation couldn’t do even the most basic things Popee could. He fell short of the other side, his feet landing firmly on knife blades. He wailed pitifully and dragged himself out of the pit. Popee couldn’t help but crack up; it was funny seeing the idiot get his comeuppance!

Trembling, clumsy hands were trying to remove the blades from his foot. Popee walked around the pit to watch, feeling vaguely curious. Whenever he was hurt, he was too focused on the pain and how dumb-annoying- _ unfair _ it was to notice what the injuries looked like. And Kedamono was a wolf, so his body was different.

His feet were oozing quite a bit of blood, for one thing. His purple outfit was already stained and clinging to his ankles. When he finally got one of the blades out, Popee grabbed him by the shin to get a better look. He wanted to know if he could see bone.

It was kind of hard to hold onto the wet cloth with Mirror Popee squirming so much. He managed to slip out of Popee’s grip before Popee could catch even a tiny glimpse of white. He was biting his thumb, but Popee didn’t think he was angry - in fact, he looked more frightened than before.

Turning around, Popee noticed that Mirror Kedamono was standing right behind him. His mask was grinning widely, and he had an armful of bombs ready to be thrown at his meek prey.

Popee considered helping keep his newly-lame friend safe, but honestly, this seemed like a lot more fun. Plus Popee could punish the little cretin for not cooperating with his training!

Who knew, maybe this was the kick in the butt he needed to  _ really  _ get motivated.

Truth be told, Popee wasn’t thinking much about motivation while he watched the coward dance from foot to foot, trying to keep weight off of his injuries while still avoiding bombs. He was too busy laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

And then, just to add icing to the cake, one of Kedamono’s bombs got a  _ little  _ too close and threw Mirror Popee off his feet. He landed hard in the sand, his breath  _ whooshing  _ out of him.

When he sat back up, he looked dazed and confused. His blue eyes were hazy, and he swayed slightly. Popee could clearly see what had happened, though, and it drew another giggle out of him.

All down his left side the purple fabric had been charred away, leaving a gaping hole in his clothing. He had a big, angry-looking burn stretching from his ribs to his hip. Blood beaded up at the edges, but the middle was all weird, spongy flesh.

Kedamono made to throw another bomb, but Popee grabbed his arm. He wanted to get a closer look before Kedamono forced Mirror Popee back to his feet (or, at this rate, to crawl to safety). He wasn’t sure why he was so fascinated by the other boy’s injuries, but he didn’t really care about reasoning. All he cared about was that he  _ was  _ curious, and wanted to see!

As he approached, Mirror Popee tried to curl up around his injury. He kept flinching every time he bent wrong, though, and Popee had practically free reign to poke at it soon enough. He pressed his fingertips to the wound, feeling the way the fabric stuck to raw flesh.

Tiny, whining gasps kept bubbling out of Mirror Popee’s mouth. He pushed at Popee’s shoulder, begging with his eyes to please be left alone.

Neither of them was watching Kedamono, which wasn’t very smart. He grabbed the star-patterned bunny ears suddenly, wrenching Mirror Popee’s head to the side. His high cry cut off abruptly as the bottom of his hood choked him, but Kedamono let go before he could do much damage. He simply watched them for a moment, mask inscrutable.

Slowly, as if he was being forced to, Mirror popee reached up to clutch at Kedamono’s boxers. He sniffled, tears and snot both running down his face and making him look way more gross than the blood would.

Mask falling to reveal a wide, toothy smile, Kedamono darted down and bit his shoulder. Mirror Popee screamed, loud and annoying enough that Popee leaned back and covered his ears.

Kedamono growled low in his throat without releasing his mouthful of flesh. His head jerked a little to the side, and Mirror Popee lurched with him.

He really  _ was  _ just prey, Popee realized. Trying to teach him bravery or showmanship was useless. He was only good for making him cry.

And maybe for munching on? Kedamono pulled back, and came away with a mouthful of meat. He looked rather pleased with himself.

Why not? Popee could do whatever Kedamono could do! It didn’t matter if he had blunt teeth.

Lunging forward, Popee bit the side of his twin’s neck. It meant that that wailing, dumb mouth was very close to his ear, but he did succeed in breaking the skin and getting a mouthful of blood.

Those stupid hands were back, tugging on Popee’s hood to try to dislodge him. How was Popee supposed to satisfy his curiosity if the idiot kept making his job so much harder?

A sudden idea popped into his head, and he released the bite in order to grin against the other boy’s pale skin. Oh, he had a perfect idea!

As Popee leaned back and faced the pit, his twin collapsed backwards. He sprawled on the ground, completely prone and defenseless. Belly-up like a dead fish. That was awfully convenient for Popee.

His three-fingered gloves made it kinda hard for him to dig up the knife handles he’d stuck in the ground earlier, but he managed. He turned around with a knife in each hand, and Mirror Popee was too tired to manage much more than a startled jerk before the knives came down.

Both his wrists were pinned to the ground with blades straight through them in the next second. This time Mirror Popee screeched, and Popee found himself interested to see how many more noises he could make.

More importantly, Popee was free to poke and prod at his injuries all he wanted. He started with teasing the jagged edges of the bite mark he’d left behind, watching as blood oozed out sluggishly, and felt his mouth water.

Then he moved on to the burn again. He could push his hand against it, but he’d already done that. He could bite it, he supposed, but there was so much unmarked skin left for him to bite.

Oh! He brought down his hand sharply, smacking it into his twin’s side as hard as he could. Fabric muffled the blow a bit, but it still clearly hurt, and Mirror Popee wrenched his wrists around the blades in an attempt to escape it.

Drawing his hand away with a sticking sound, Popee stared at the heaving ribs in delight. A bright red handprint appeared, even more raw than the rest of the burned skin around it. Just because he could, he pinched at the edges meanly. That had the unexpected effect of making Mirror Popee simply go  _ limp. _

Confused, Popee crawled up to look at his prey’s face. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted - as if he’d fallen asleep.  _ Or unconscious, _ Popee realized.

A growl from behind made him turn his head just in time to get a faceful of water. Spluttering and angry, he didn’t notice that Kedamono had also soaked Mirror Popee until he heard a cough from beneath him. He looked back down to see the boy blinking water out of his eyes, choking weakly in a pathetic attempt to stop himself from drowning.

Who’d ever heard of drowning in the middle of the desert? Popee pinched his side again to punish him for being a weakling.

Crawling back towards his feet, Popee grabbed his shin again. It was hard to see his injuries, though. Sand had caked onto the fabric and crusted there. Frowning, Popee tried to rub it off, ignoring the way that made him whimper and kick weakly.

There was nothing for it; Popee would just have to take off his clothes in order to get a clear view. He started unbuttoning the purple suit, ignoring the glassy eyes and tiny _ “ah, ah” _ sounds that pleaded with him to stop. Popee could do whatever he wanted. He didn’t have to listen to any pathetic, breathy noises.

Once he’d gotten the suit most of the way undone, though, he realized that he had a dilemma. It was hard to take the limbs out of the suit without cooperation, and harder because his arms had to stay still. Frowning, Popee leaned back, examining his options.

Probably, he should’ve been disturbed by the fact that Kedamono was watching, panting, and not making any move to help or hinder him. Popee didn’t find much disturbing, though, so he simply ignored it and kept staring at the wide expanse of pale skin in front of him.

_ I can mess with his belly instead, _ Popee reasoned with himself.  _ And if he’s good and doesn’t try to kick me, I can release his hands and strip him the rest of the way. _

Satisfied with this new plan, Popee leaned down and bit at the boy’s chest. He left behind red indentations, and was sure they’d turn to bruises soon, but the angle made it hard to break skin.

He bit again and again in a trail down heaving ribs. The way Mirror Popee’s frame trembled when he held his breath tickled his lips. He snorted with laughter when he bit down particularly hard and his twin exhaled sharply.

Mirror Kedamono decided he wanted in on the fun too, and reached out to scratch a quartet of raw, bloody lines down his tummy. Popee tried to do the same, but his nails were just too dull.

Gentle tugging on his bunny ears made Popee lift his head up. He saw wide, teary eyes, a spit-slicked mouth opening and closing silently. It took a couple seconds to figure out what it meant.

Was he seriously  _ still _ begging? And with drool dripping down his face, too. It was shameful and gross, but Popee couldn’t help but notice that he’d also ripped one of the knives out of the ground. He was mildly impressed by that. Could he use it in future training plans?

Maybe, but right now he was having too much fun savaging the boy. Kedamono made a good partner for facilitating senseless violence, it turned out. He continued messing with Mirror Popee’s belly while Popee himself ripped the knife blade out of his freed wrist. Popee licked into the wound, getting blood all over his teeth again. He could feel bone and tendon and muscle. This was  _ such _ a good idea.

Loud, surprised yelping came from behind him. Popee spun around, but he wasn’t quick enough to dodge Kedamono’s grasping paws - the real Kedamono, this time.

_ Not fair! _ Popee wailed as he was dragged away. He wanted to keep going! His twin was already soaked in blood and spit and tears and water. Popee was just getting to the point where he wanted to see if he could make him piss himself too!

But Kedamono (no fun, spoilsport, boring Kedamono) was determined to ruin Popee’s day. He forced him back through the mirror into their real world, and Popee knew that even if he went back through he might not find his twin injured anymore.

Whaling on Kedamono with both his fists, Popee bared his teeth angrily. Kedamono hadn’t even spared the scaredy-cat much pain! He’d left his own mirror self behind to keep hurting the idiot! Why did he have to go ruin Popee’s fun?

It was too late, though. Popee would just have to retreat and plan for next time. And hopefully he could hide the mirror from stupid horrible Kedamono, so there wouldn’t be any interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Popee Party where everyone gets injured and morality is fake! I hope everyone enjoyed my completely self-serving gross fic! This was weirdly hard to write (thanks Popee for existing in a surrealist hell world) but like… that guro tho. How can I say no. Check out my tumblr @twitchtipthegnawer if you wanna see updates :3c


End file.
